


Dropping In For A Drink

by ChorussStrikes



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChorussStrikes/pseuds/ChorussStrikes
Summary: Portals open to Earth from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world, many Monster Girls have found themselves traveling through them to live in the new world. However, with such tremendous numbers of Monster Girls also comes a wave of demonic energy, which turns myths and legends into reality... only with a Monster Girl spin on it.





	Dropping In For A Drink

"Oh my god," a lost tourist stressed out in rage to himself. "Where in Australia am I? No civilization for miles!" Indeed, yet he stumbled on forward. "I was looking for First Man's Beer Emporium, how'd I get so lost?"

Hours later, the man had found a trail that led into a forest. Unfortunately... "Damn, end of the road. Nothing but trees for days. Welp, it's not like anything is bad in there. It is Australia though." Nonetheless, the man conquered any fear settled deep within his heart and continued on, trudging through a path of his own making.

As the tourist moved ever on, he realized he was somehow **more** lost than he already was. What had been concerning him for the past few minutes though was the silence of the condensed trees that surrounded him. Even a normal nature walk at least had some animal in the distance. "Ugh, getting the heeby jeebies. Hope a Bigfoot hasn't come to life just to stalk me here."

Close, as something was stalking him. That something being known as a Drop Bear Monster Girl, previously thought to be a tale to scare tourists with, so how unfortunate that a tourist was her target. The tourist couldn't see the giant furred ears atop her head as they wiggled in glee, her eyes glinting in anticipation. Soon enough, she would get the drop on him and have what she always wanted. Surely, sooner or later, he would stop and become the most prime of targets...

Except he has yet to stop for at least an hour! Come on, what are you even trying to find so deep in here? Surely you'll take stop to take a rest any second now right? No?! UGH! Wait! This is my moment. What's he looking at?

'There's no way that can be it right?' I think to myself, just baffled at what I'm seeing. 'It's in this forest of all things? What is my luck! Maybe it's turning up after all.' Oh hang on, my shoelace feels untied.

She dropped on him, hoping to take his face for a ride, in the sexual way. Fortunately, they accidentally stumbled right into here, First Wan's Beer Emporium and took things a bit further; drinking beer together. Anyway, funny story right? What do you mean it's bad? It should have been told better? Well, I wasn't decided on how to tell it, plus it's easier to continue a story from different points of view than brew an entire keg you know, especially when you've just blown right through one. 


End file.
